


【The Pack】Chapter11. The multi-headed hound of Hades

by fasolinline



Series: 【少狼AU】系列 [11]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 猜错的人罚站！（bushi





	【The Pack】Chapter11. The multi-headed hound of Hades

**Author's Note:**

> 猜错的人罚站！（bushi

【Doyoung】

当孩子们都聚集到医院病房外面的时候Doyoung算是松了一口气。

Taeyong像一只炸毛的猫，他在冷静地生气，这让Doyoung不好解决。

“好了，进去看看Lucas，然后都坐下别动，警长一会儿就过来，请全部做好挨骂的准备。”Doyoung简短地指示道，于是Johnny和Ten先在护士的允许下进门，其他人安静地等着。他们这样一群长相帅气的高中生们扎堆坐或站在一个病房门口是十分吸引人的事，而比肯镇并不大，所以每一个路过的人们都认识这些孩子，这让场景变得奇怪。

“现在好了，我替你们答应了警长不把Lucas卷进这些事情里，然后他就挨了一枪，被Taeyong咬断了手骨，这让我怎么解释？”Kun抱怨着，主要是出于他父亲一样的担忧，因为他把自己能照顾到的每一个人都当作自己宝贵的小孩。

“幸好警长知道，这让我们不用解释，不是吗？”

Doyoung一如既往的尖锐地说出事实，他的结论换来Kun的瞪视，但他没有幸灾乐祸地回应，因为这不是个幸灾乐祸的好选择。他更多的担心Taeyong，而Taeyong现在正在发一通不小的脾气。

“我搞砸了。”Taeyong低声咕哝着，他在原地来回转圈，像在追着自己的尾巴一样：“Lucas-我根本不想咬他，但他摔下去的话脊柱骨折，有可能不会死但这更糟糕了，我甚至—他跟我见面只是说他想跟我们一起玩，我在那之前注意到有人也许在跟踪我，但我没有闻到任何味道，该死的Argent！”

他终于生气地低吼了一声，然后在他不喜欢的医院里踱步，Johnny和Ten从病房走出来的时候明智地躲开了他，然后换Yuta和Winwin进去看Lucas。

“怎么样？”

“护士说他在发低烧，好像是什么对药物的排异反应，但还好，不是那种恶劣的。手术很成功，但愿Taeyong的咬伤能让他异化。豹人或者什么别的。”

“听起来没那么糟糕…”

Doyoung的话噎在了他的喉咙里，因为警长怒气冲冲地走了进来，他的眉毛皱着，Taeyong捏着手心想靠近他，被警长压力的凝视钉在原地。

孩子们非常瑟缩的坐满了一排的凳子，Doyoung抱着胳膊看着他们又看着警长，很快决定了做发表歉意申明的那一个，但是警长在他能开口前瞪着他，让他觉得警长一直瞪到他的内心深处。

“呃-我是想说，我们很……”

“抱歉，当然，孩子们，我觉得你们应当感到抱歉。”Mr.Billinski颇为恼怒地传达了他的结论，但他很快收回了他的脾气，脸上出现一个悲伤的表情，狼群的每一个人都能闻到他低落的情绪：“我是说，我不责怪你们，因为我知道Lucas是个怎么样的孩子。我也知道他主动来找你们，只是...”

Doyoung注意到他飞快地扫视了狼群，然后拉着自己的胳膊走到一边。

“孩子，看来你比较办事，所以我把故事简短地告诉你，怎么和你的——朋友们传达是你的决定。Lucas的妈妈在他还小的时候就去世了，我不是他的亲生父亲，但我从他很小的时候就照顾着他，我现在也仍然在照顾着他。虽然他是个——随你怎么说，看起来又高又壮活蹦乱跳，但他在我眼里仍然是以前那个小不点，他最好安然无恙的从里面出来，因为我已经失去了他妈妈，我不能失去我的孩子，听懂了吗？”

Doyoung面对警长铿锵有力的解释挑起了他的眉毛，一半因为他没有预料到一个短促但是深情的坦白，另一半是因为听力过人的狼群根本不需要他再做过多的解释，而警长看起来忘记了这个，又或者根本不知道这一个狼人的“额外礼包”。

“我向您保证，先生，”Doyoung回头看了一眼仿佛完全寄希望于他的男孩们，然后继续他的对话：“Lucas现在已经安全了，Taeyong咬了他的手腕防止他从楼顶上掉下去，他会恢复得很快，这是他的备用计划，不好但是发生了...”

“Taeyong什么？”

Doyoung抿起了嘴，因为Mr.Billinski看起来更恼火了。

“我们不保证能让Lucas长久的安全，但是他未来可以选择加入狼群，当然，如果您允许的话——我是想说，非常抱歉让Lucas牵扯进来，但我们也没想到有人会突袭，我知道Lucas不应该去找Taeyong私下单独见面，只是......”

Mr.Billinski举起手停下了Doyoung，他看起来疲惫极了，也许警局很忙，而自己的儿子又卷入了比肯山的非自然漩涡里，他的负担很重。

“我去忙狙击手的事，你们看好他，我不希望再有别的事情在Lucas康复期间发生，好吗？等他痊愈之后我们再来讨论这个——”他在空中比划了一个圆：“族群的事情。”

Doyoung只能立刻点头表示他理解警长的所作所为，在大人转身离开之后走回狼群边上，确切的说是Taeyong边上，然后温柔地托了托他的后颈确保他安静下来。

Yuta和Winwin已经出来了，下一个是Kun和Jungwoo，Doyoung侧过头向粘人的情侣确认Lucas的情况，Winwin开口做出答复，而Yuta看起来更多的沉迷在男朋友漂亮的头发和手臂上。

“伙计们，有什么东西不太对。”

说话的是Kun，他从病房门口探出头，用一个滑稽的姿势一手掌控着紧张的Jungwoo一手推开有些重的门，Doyoung走近他，然后Kun推开更大的缝让Doyoung方便看到室内。

“瞧见那个墙上的温度计了吗，这里面好他妈的热。而且Lucas开始发烫，感觉像他要烧起来了。”

Doyoung抱着双臂看起来在消化这个事实，他用鞋子撑开门让Kun和Jungwoo先出来，然后向Johnny确认先前他进去时Lucas在发低烧的状况，然后又多扫了一眼Taeyong，才开始下达他的指令。

“你带着Jungwoo去找刚刚离开的那个护士，让她来看看Lucas。Taeyong，你要去找Taeil吗？我建议你打给他，Lucas好像要转化了。你们几个坐在这里不要动，如果Lucas醒来或者呻吟，立刻进去。”

Doyoung迅速指挥着每一个人开始他们的任务，透过病房的窗户去看里面的情况，他用肉眼都能看到温度高的不像话，而且升温的速度只增不减，空气的流动变得清楚。

敏锐的感官告诉他后退，Doyoung先提醒了还坐在凳子上的四个人，然后他们侧着退到旁边的病房，但Doyoung的眼睛没有离开窗户和床上的Lucas，输液管里的气泡正在往上爬，他的输液袋沸腾了。

“每个人看到的东西都和我看到的一样吗？”

“挺清楚的。”Ten回答道，他的瞳孔开始变成闪光的灰绿色：“我转化的时候也这样吗？”

“不，宝贝，你那时候跟我做爱呢。”Johnny不留余地地插嘴：“可没有烫到能把我烤焦。”

Doyoung回头瞪了他们两个一眼，没有得到应有的效果，而情况就在他回头的时候急转直下。

爆炸是瞬间的，狼群首先听到的是刺痛耳膜的轰鸣，然后火焰吞噬了房间，红色和金色的火舌蔓延到病房外，尖叫发生的比任何呼救都快。狼群退后的位置足够远让他们没有被飞出的玻璃碎片和木板扎伤，Doyoung在火焰窜出的一瞬间回头去确认狼群的安全，然后看到了从拐角走出来的Taeyong，他被惊恐和阴影覆盖的脸让Doyoung抬腿就冲过去，在他失控之前把他的视线挡住，然后捂住了他的耳朵。

反应迅速的狼群立刻在火焰坍缩回房间的之后就靠近过去，Doyoung没有抬头地喊着让他们查看Lucas，有可能被烧成灰烬了，但更重要的是不让Taeyong在人满为患的医院崩溃。

Taeyong吓坏了，他当然吓坏了，上一次火焰淹没他的视线还是在他的家人被屠杀的时候，Doyoung捂着他的耳朵不想让他听见医生和病人们惊慌的尖叫，捕捉到Taeyong颤抖的瞳孔和飙升的心跳，他稍微蹲下去一点好让Taeyong能看到自己的脸。

“嘿，嘿，别怕，我在这儿，Taeyong，放轻松—你能做到的，好吗？这儿不是个狼化的好地方，有人看着呢—嘘，嘘……对，就是这样，重复那些单词，你做的很好……很好…唔……”

Taeyong终于颤抖着站直了，他的手缩在胸前，眼睛已经是宝石一样的红色，Doyoung的话被他堵住，因为他太过惊慌而不断吻着Beta的嘴唇想要获得一些安慰。

Doyoung对这些习以为常，他的头狼在这种时候脆弱的像一个婴儿，他有义务安抚Taeyong。

重复而浅的亲吻持续了一会儿，Doyoung抱着Taeyong的脊背吮吸他的上唇，直到他的心跳降落回安全的数值，才分心去回头看那个被炸毁的病房。

Johnny已经身先士卒跨进了破碎的门，显然火焰的来源不是什么爆炸物，它膨胀的速度和它收敛的速度一样快，房间留下烧毁的痕迹，而Lucas还原封不动地躺在床上，当然，所有衣物和布料都被烧毁了。

Doyoung不确定Taeyong是否想接近燃烧过的地面，他重新把目光放在Taeyong紧张的脸上，在他的额头和脸颊落下几个吻，然后留下他站在原地，准备走向病房。

Lucas就是在这个时候坐起来的。

他像调试的机器一样僵直地从床上立起，Doyoung停下脚步注视着他，而Lucas的目光只是向着他自己的前方。

他的眼睛不再是大而透彻的亮蓝色，里面像有火焰在燃烧，他的皮肤好像裂开一样鼓动着红色的纹样，烟灰覆盖着他的皮肤和脸，让他看起来滑稽，但他的表情一点也不。

“Ο μεγάλος ισχυρός Κέρβερος είχε έρθει για την κλήση.”

所有狼人都听见了他的嘴唇发出的声音，Doyoung眯起眼睛试图分辨他的话，其他人也一样，而闻讯赶来的救助者正在聚集。

Lucas没有什么多余的反应，他的嘴唇已经干裂，但是他不能停下重复那句话。

“Ο μεγάλος ισχυρός Κέρβερος είχε έρθει για την κλήση.”

他语调单一地重复着：

“Ο μεγάλος ισχυρός Κέρβερος είχε έρθει για την κλήση.”

“你看起来不高兴。”

Doyoung坐在房间的一角安静地把送给Jaehyun的水果切好，对他的提问置之不理，也不想在意他的目光几乎把自己的背烧出两个洞，只是专注着对付那几个西柚。

“如果你不高兴，我也会觉得不高兴。也许你想知道？”

Doyoung停下来，他没有回头，但发出了不悦的声音：“别用这种话威胁我，臭小子，你上次干的好事我还没原谅你。”

他能听到Jaehyun愉悦地笑起来，因为上次的事故感到轻快，当他回头的时候，Jaehyun已经靠近抱住了他的腰。

“如果你想我加入狼群，”Jaehyun聪明地谈判着，柔软的嘴唇落在Doyoung的锁骨上，像是在确认同伴的气味：“你必须分享狼群的事情，不是吗？”

Doyoung沉默的看着他，而他继续说话：“狼群发生了什么在苦恼你？”

他的嘴唇从锁骨挪动到耳朵后面的头发，Doyoung不得不扬起脖颈把自己暴露在他的牙齿前，但没有推开Jaehyun，反而沉思着该如何做出答复。

“火。”

Jaehyun笃定地说道，他完成了他的目的然后离开Doyoung，皱了皱鼻子确认那个味道。

“发生了什么？”

Doyoung终于完全转过身，面对Jaehyun时把手中的西柚递给他，连同几张纸巾。

“Lucas，那个警长的儿子，我告诉过你。他差点把医院—他把医院的一个病房烧着了。”

Jaehyun露出不确定的眼神，他眨着眼睛试图分析Doyoung的话。

“警长的儿子—是个纵火犯？”

Doyoung不得不笑起来，因为Jaehyun有点单纯的想法。他撕开西柚的皮去吃掉里面的果肉，然后用拇指蹭了一下嘴角：

“他自己着火了。我不知道怎么解释，两周了没人知道怎么解释。他放火烧掉了房间，但他自己却完好无损，除去他看起来像是从煤堆里挖出来的一样之外。而且他重复地说着一句话，不知道什么意思，也并不是英语或者我们之中任何一个人会的语言。医生说他这是创伤应激障碍的表现，只是胡言乱语，但Taeil敢肯定这跟他身上的火有关。”

Doyoung有些近乎发泄一般把信息倾倒给了Jaehyun，他说完之后也吞下了他嘴里的果肉，喘了一口气，用眼神接收Jaehyun的反应。

情绪已经稳定很多的野狼只是咀嚼着聆听，在结束之后把果皮扔进了垃圾桶里。

“我能听听吗？”

“什么？”

“Lucas说的话。我相信你有录音？”

Doyoung好像并不为Jaehyun的推测能力感到惊讶，他的确录音了，这就是他会做的事。

他把手机拿到床上播放音频文件，虽然医院的干扰音很嘈杂，但狼人的耳朵足够敏锐，可以屏蔽那些别的。Jaehyun的眉毛扭在了一起，他好像真的知道什么，Doyoung静坐着看他理解和消化录音里的内容，这东西他和狼群在两周之内听了无数遍，连Taeil都不知道这到底是个什么。

在Doyoung回想的时候Jaehyun按下了暂停键，他调转Doyoung的手机点开网页，看来有目的地寻找着什么。

“你能听懂？”

“不。”Jaehyun短暂地回答道：“我只能听懂一个词。我不确定我在哪见过，或者听过，但它留在我的脑海里。”

“什么？”

“Κέρβερος. 它是Cerberus，你知道吗？希腊神话。”

Doyoung没有这一方面的知识，他对希腊神话的了解止步于伊利亚德和奥德赛，所以他只能摇头。

“希腊神话中的冥界之神Hades，他用地狱犬拉扯人间的死魂进入他的世界，而Cerberus是他的助手中的头领，他是一只被毒蛇缠绕的三头犬，驻守在冥界的大门前防止任何一个灵魂逃离。你们需要的翻译应该是希腊语，或者古希腊语，我不确定，但答案应该很接近了。”

他把手机重新展示给Doyoung，一些和地狱犬有关的文献呈现在Doyoung面前，其中夹杂着一些希腊语的书页截图，而Doyoung的直觉确定这就是他们要找的东西。

他拿回手机告诉其他人这个消息，然后站起来去拿他的外套和钥匙，张口试图和Jaehyun道别，因为现在确认Lucas的身份比什么都重要。

但他没有得逞，因为Jaehyun拉住了他的胳膊，他敏锐地察觉到那是Jaehyun的左手，然后他的外套掉在地上，他整个人陷入了不是很柔软的床铺。

“你的，pack，”Jaehyun低头注视着倒在床上的Doyoung，看起来心情很好：“他们会查找这些东西的。所以你可以多留一会儿。”

Doyoung发出了一声类似抱怨的轻哼，但Jaehyun俯下身吻他，这让他没办法回应。

看起来逐步脱离野狼的天性的男孩在接吻的间隙继续说着话，他的呼吸洒在Doyoung的脸上，这让Beta知道这家伙在确认自己的气味。

“我帮忙了，不是吗，你应该奖励我……”

Doyoung不得不因为他这个小孩子气的建议而发笑，Jaehyun贴着他的嘴唇感受到他的弧度，有一些不满但是没有掩藏住快乐，他们在不是很宽的床上翻滚了一会儿，Jaehyun试图把Doyoung拽进怀里做那个小勺*，而Doyoung并不甘心，所以他们不伤害到对方的拳脚相加，直到最后Jaehyun胜出，然后Doyoung被迫承受了一个窒息的吻。

对于狼的个体来说偶尔的摔跤打闹对他们有好处，Doyoung知道这是Jaehyun亲近狼群的表现，所以他可以闻起来像狼群一样。

“那么Taeyong允许了？”

“嗯？”

Doyoung正在Jaehyun怀里，他有点沙哑地提出问句，鼻尖从Jaehyun的脸颊移动到下巴，然后一直闻着来到他胸口，听着和嗅着他的心跳。

“你的Alpha，他允许我对你这么做？”

Doyoung不得不笑起来，他用余光去看Jaehyun，小腿踢了踢对方：

“我最好告诉你Taeyong想撕碎你的喉咙，因为我某种程度上是他的支柱。但他需要你加入狼群，而且我在爱情上不属于他，所以你可以做任何你想做的，而Taeyong不会也不能把你大卸八块。”

Jaehyun有点稍稍的得意，Doyoung很明显的察觉到。他大概在人生中没有很多属于自己的东西，而Doyoung间接地表达了“我会属于你”这个概念，这让Jaehyun很高兴。

“事先说好，小混蛋，”Doyoung埋在Jaehyun怀里控诉他：“不要想着做什么出格的事，我仍然有能力把你揍得鼻青脸肿。”

Jaehyun的回应是他用力但不下流地拍了一巴掌Doyoung的屁股。

“像这种？”他挑衅地说。

而Doyoung对他呲牙，仿佛希望这有用。

“很快你会出院，”他在气恼之外安抚地说：“学校和政府都在督促这个，我们有不少帮助。”

“到时候我会让你和狼群见面。”

Doyoung认真地说：

“好好表现。”

Jaehyun亲吻了他，算是一个承诺。

【Yuta】

暑假就要开始了，Yuta在球场上停下来的时候盯着对面的球门想着。

Lucas的事就像一个触发，在那之后每天的气温都在上升，夏天正在降临比肯山。

这个大家伙是个地狱犬。

Yuta皱着鼻子回想起他们搜寻的细节，喘着气均匀他的呼吸，平复下来之后离开场地，Winwin在长凳上等着他，目光接触的时候向他展现一个微笑。

“我还在想。”

“什么？”

“Lucas.”

Winwin把健身袋里的毛巾扔给他，在他落座的时候凑过去给他一个吻，然后手指缠上他的胳膊。

“我是说，不是那种想着他的想。”Yuta盯着手里的毛巾，然后擦了一把自己的脸。他的其他队员们在场地上奔跑着做额外的训练：“我在想这整件事情，Lucas适合加入狼群吗？”

Winwin不是那种轻易就会被事情困扰的人，但他不缺乏对这些围绕他们的事件的思考，他安静地吹了吹气，然后回答Yuta的问题。

“有可能。”

Yuta看向他，而Winwin不得不做出进一步解释。

“地狱犬，对吧，我不认为哪一个狼群曾经拥有过地狱犬。我也不太确定Lucas到底是地狱犬本身还是地狱犬的信使，Taeil正在试着翻译那句话。假设地狱犬是——群居动物？可以这么说吗？那么我觉得他需要其他非人生物的陪伴。但在网上写着的资料里地狱犬通常进行着单独行动因为他们收割灵魂，所以他要么需要一个族群，要么不需要。这很难说。几率大概一半一半，我不想做更多猜测了。”

Yuta因为Winwin专心分析的样子而喜爱地吻他，他们站起来一起走向更衣室，而Yuta把更多注意力从Lucas的事件上转移到Winwin身上。

对于狼群来说Winwin是特别的，但他的特别不仅仅是因为他是一只什么母狼，更在于他本身。

就像之前其他人注意到的，Winwin相比于狼群里的其他人都更显的自如轻松，好像没有任何负担，他在学业，生活和狼群之间保持着近乎完美的平衡，这甚至让Ten都自愧不如。

他没有过生气或者情绪极端，当他沉迷于游戏的时候也会任由其他成员触碰或者骚扰他。他一直保持温和，所以每一个人都喜欢他。他的吸引力不仅仅保持在他因人而异的美妙气味，还有他待人处事的态度和方法。

Winwin从当初他经历的事情里恢复的很好，因此他向狼群展现了更本我的一面。他精通掌握平衡的诀窍，相比于Doyoung在族群中担任的心理医生一般的角色，他更像是可以倾诉的树洞，仅仅是知道身边有这样一个人的存在就令人安心。

而Yuta很幸运，他有这样的一个人当他的伴侣。

他用很快的速度洗好了澡，离开更衣室的时候Winwin正在低头发短信，看到他走过来的时候举起手机给他看自己的屏幕。

“这是什么？”

“Doyoung。”

“他跟你说什么了？”

Winwin收回手读Doyoung的内容：

“‘Jaehyun这个小混蛋用左手对待我。’我该知道这是个什么意思吗？”

Winwin抬起头确认Yuta的表情，而Yuta露出了一个邪恶的笑脸，看起来什么都知道。

“嘿，告诉我。”

Yuta拎着他的包往外走，Winwin跟上他之后喋喋不休地说着他有必要知道这是什么意思好让自己回复Doyoung，安抚或者鼓励，之类的。

“狼人对于左手和右手有非常微妙的看法，Winko。”

Yuta走在Winwin的右侧，而Winwin在他的脑子里搜索着所有回忆，意识到Yuta总是在他的右侧。

“对于我们来说，”Yuta的左手正抓着Winwin的手指，温柔地把他的手指包裹在手心里：“右手是对待家人和朋友的，当你初次认识一个陌生人，你也该用右手。右手意味着社交。而左手是留给爱人的。左手更为亲密，这就是为什么我时常亲吻你的左手，也总是走在你的右侧，好让我的左手牵着你。”

Yuta露出一个谈恋爱的傻瓜才有的笨蛋笑脸，而Winwin不出意料地从脸蛋红到脚趾。

他试着抽出自己的手给Doyoung发信息，Yuta能读到他在写什么。

【如果这是你宣布你们俩在一起的方式，那么我觉得你更应该先把这件事告诉Taeyong而不是我。】

【以及Yuta刚跟我普及这个滑稽的知识，我想要你知道我觉得狼人真的很蠢。你们全都是，不包括我:P】

他们并肩走出学校，Yuta今天没有骑他的机车因为它被送去保养，所以他们骑单车回家，而Winwin的父母邀请Yuta去家里吃饭，所以他们暂时也不会分开。

快到家的时候Doyoung打来了电话，给Yuta而不是Winwin，他们把单车丢在草坪上，为了不显得拜访没礼貌，Yuta选择了先接听电话，结束之后再进Winwin的家。

“什么事？”

“你能先给Taeyong做个心理建设吗？”

Doyoung听起来含糊其辞，Yuta不得不感到好奇，因为这家伙一贯冷静得很。

“为什么是我？”

“还有Johnny，我也告诉他了。”Doyoung提到第三个Alpha名字的时候听起来有点咬牙切齿：“即使他和Ten更多的只是幸灾乐祸。”

Yuta不置可否地咧开嘴笑，而在旁边听得到一切的Winwin也跟着笑起来。

“你不能直接告诉Taeyong吗？又不是你出轨什么的，他能接受的。”

Doyoung头一次听起来那么不确定，Yuta几乎能隔着电话闻到他的低迷情绪：

“你知道的，上次Lucas浑身冒火，导致Taeyong最近噩梦很多，我不觉得他能接受我在他感觉不安全的时候被人半路劫走。”

Yuta不知道该怎样回答，他试着思考了五秒之后Winwin从他手里接管了电话。

“Alpha之间的谈话会让他们打起来，你知道的吧？你想看到什么，拳击擂台赛？”

Doyoung不情愿又被逗乐地沉默了一会儿，而这个时候Mrs.Don听见他们的声音打开了门，他们俩不得不进去，然后走向Winwin的房间。

“你是Taeyong的Beta，有意识到吗。”Winwin在他的床上坐下，然后夹着他的手机好收拾出一个地方给Yuta放他的健身包：“而且你陪伴他很久，你们之间的联结甚至比我能够描述的还要深，他会感到背叛，如果你选择不亲自告诉他Jaehyun和你坠入爱河..的事。也许你告诉他会让他陷入短暂的低谷，但是Jaehyun加入了狼群，这是好事。”

“还有，你有没有考虑过关于让Taeyong不要那么依赖你的事？”

Yuta本来在一边听着一边写他的作业，但当Winwin直接地提起这个话题的时候他也感到惊讶，他不得不停下笔抬头看着对方。

对于早期只有他们四个，三个Alpha和Doyoung的时候，这个话题也被提起过，但事件中心的双方都不乐意，而且Taeyong所经受的创伤并不是肤浅的，Doyoung在那个时候家人的意义大于狼群的附属。

但的确，这一直是个问题，Taeyong的崩溃来的很容易，因为他知道Doyoung随时随地就在身边。

Winwin没有因为Doyoung的沉默就停下，反而打算抓紧把这件事说清楚。

“Taeyong是个Alpha，Doyoung，他是三个Alpha里掌控大局的那一个。你比我更清楚Alpha该做的事，他不能那么依赖你。事情在发生，比肯山正在变成一个真正的灯塔，你自己说的。我们的狼群不会止步于此，Alpha们毕业之后就要离开了，但不代表不会有新的成员加入进来，不要告诉我他们三个中没有一个不在考虑在高中的新生里寻找可以加入的人。Taeyong会成为越来越多的人的Alpha，他需要权威和地位。悼念过往是应该的，但是不应该放任所有可以关联的想法都引发他的悲痛。历史永远都只是历史，该让那些东西离开了，你不觉得吗？”

Yuta用一种颇为震惊的目光注视他的伴侣。Winwin总是深思熟虑的，但他少见的大胆。这个话题显然很艰难被提起，狼群的其他人总在等一个合适的契机和一个合适的开口对象，因为想要说服和压制Doyoung一点儿也不简单。

Winwin听起来非常认真，Mrs.Don在楼下告诉他们晚餐好了，Yuta一眨不眨地盯着自己的小花苞，而他最终呼出一口气，然后在Doyoung的安静里添加道：

“仔细考虑一下，然后自己去和Taeyong说，Jaehyun的事什么的。我们要吃晚餐了，拜拜。”

当他们终于落座在餐桌上，Winwin的父母问着他们一些学校的生活如何，Yuta在身旁的人回答时没有太多的反应，他想Doyoung也许有一点被激怒，但只是有可能，鉴于Winwin在狼群的金字塔内地位很高，他是个可以繁衍的狼人，这对种群来说至关重要。除去Alpha之外，母狼的话语权可以说是位居第二。

Doyoung肯定听进去了，因为他是个理智的聪明的家伙。

“Yuta？”

Alpha从自己的脑子里眨眨眼退出来，他有点恍惚地看了一眼Winwin，然后意识到他们在餐桌上，他忘了进食，把碗里的青豆戳来戳去，直到它们变成一滩烂泥。

“晚餐不和你胃口吗？”Mr.Don问道，他能让人看出Winwin的性格继承自哪里，这让Yuta有些不好意思。

“哦，嗯，咳，抱歉。我在，我刚刚在想事情。”

Yuta冷静下来道歉，这让Winwin凑到他耳边询问。

“还在担心Doyoung的事情？”

用点头作为回应，Yuta知道他需要开吃，否则会显得他不尊重餐桌，这并不好。

晚餐过后他们看电视，Winwin和他的妈妈洗碗，而Yuta和他的爸爸在足球频道面前变得不堪一击，他们陷入了激烈的对不同球队和球员的讨论，在半个小时之后感觉到一见如故，仿佛这段对话在Yuta出生时就应该开始。

回到Winwin的房间时Yuta仍然在回味Mr.Don说出的一些“至理名言”，并且对Winwin说他想要自己的爸爸和Mr.Don见一面。

“他们会因为足球打起来，因为我爸跟我完全相反，而我和你爸相见恨晚。”

Winwin不得不笑起来，因为自己男朋友充满热情的样子微笑，然后把他按在椅子上强迫他对作业动手，夜晚不能浪费在娱乐上。

他们大腿贴着大腿坐着写自己的东西，直到Winwin再次开口。

“Doyoung一定很爱Taeyong。”

“Huh？”

对话的开始并没有让两个人中的任何一个停下笔，Winwin迅速地用荧光笔勾划着他读到的重点内容，Yuta也只是短暂地分给他一个眼神。多谢联结，他们就是这样默契。

“他几乎是无私奉献了，不是吗，他为之奋斗的东西都是为了Taeyong和Taeyong的这个狼群。他甚至没有想过该如何去过自己的生活。”

Yuta盯着自己的演算过程眨了眨，然后点头算是同意爱人的说法。

“Jaehyun的出现也许是好事。Taeyong并不是他们这段关系中唯一一个依赖他人的人，Doyoung在深层意义上也在依赖Taeyong，他把Taeyong当作一个借口。人终究是个体，他需要一个Taeyong不会干涉的生活领域。”

“我从来没有现在这样觉得我的老婆是个天才。”

Yuta的调侃让他遭受了Winwin的一记拳击，他们相视而笑，确认了先前的一通电话是一个明智的选择，也会引向好的结果。

“你应该早点告诉我左右手的事情。”

“为什么？”

Winwin可爱地撅了噘嘴，然后用左手贴住嘴唇，抛给Yuta一个傻乎乎的飞吻。

“这样我就有非常简单的表达无数种我爱你的行径，笨蛋。”

【Ten】

“我真的觉得拉斯维加斯很不错，为什么不呢？”

Ten对于自己想去的地方永远是坚持不懈的，Johnny对此有点哭笑不得。

他们打算利用暑假去自驾游，因为Johnny秋天就要上大学了，他们想给他的高中生活做个漂亮的结尾。

Johnny更多的在考虑自然风景，比如黄石公园，或者去加拿大， 但是Ten对于情侣旅游的概念就是“PAAAAAAARRRRTTTYYYYYYYYY”。

比如拉斯维加斯。

“说真的，宝贝，这算是我的毕业旅行，我想要浪漫。”

Ten正坐在他怀里，因为Johnny的争辩而用脑袋顶他的下巴。

“告诉我拉斯维加斯的双人大床和玫瑰花浴池哪里不浪漫？”

“我们可以做爱，从早到晚，你能享受到我给你展现的一万种浪漫。”

Johnny不得不用笑来掩盖他想到了那些Ten在暗示的场景的事实，Ten因此咬了一口他的耳朵，然后继续滑动着平板上的网页寻找别的推荐景点。

他们本来打算花一下午来寻找真正合适的旅游去处，但在Ten爬起来准备去洗手间的时候他们一起接到了Taeil的短信。

【孩子们，抱歉打扰你们的周末，Lucas的谜题大概解开了。】

Ten站在门口和Johnny达成一个对视，然后轻声吹了一次口哨，试图把Maroon 5的Lucky Strike前奏完美完成，几近成功。

“穿衣服，我在停车库等你。”

Johnny向Ten非常挑逗地眨眼：

“遵命，我的公主。”

当他们一起到达诊所的时候Taeil已经架好了投影仪，狼群挨个挤进来之后房间明显的变小，这让他们不得不缠在一起好给Taeil的投影仪让开空间。

Ten根本懒得停下来做选择而是直接在Johnny坐到地上时蜷进他的怀里，Jungwoo紧接着黏过来。Kun坐在Jungwoo的身后的桌子上好让他靠着自己的腿，Winwin紧挨着Jungwoo坐下让Yuta躺在他怀里，脑袋非常合适地靠在Jungwoo的颈窝里。Doyoung本来想挤在Jungwoo和Johnny之间，显然他和Taeyong之间存在了一种什么尴尬的气场，因此他们俩不打算用什么紧密的姿势坐在一起。Kun拍了拍他旁边的拐角想叫他们过来，但是Winwin立刻意识到他们发生了什么，于是Yuta被迫从男朋友的温柔乡里爬起来，Doyoung代替了他的位置被Winwin压着躺下，然后两个Alpha贴到了Kun身边，Taeyong的手被Kun不容置疑地揽住。

Taeil有点奇怪的看了他们几个一眼，眼神在Taeyong的身上做了较长的停留，然后选择忽视他们潜在的纠纷。

“感谢Jaehyun，”他这样开头，而所有人都感觉到Taeyong明显的僵硬：“他的辨认让我能找到整个句子的意思，Lucas说的那句话是一个信息，他的转化已经发生了，他的真身让他携带了这句话。”

Taeil的图片往下一张划去，而Ten更多的是在悄悄偷看Taeyong和Doyoung，然后他捏着Johnny宽大的手心，用最努力的不会被其他狼人听到的声音耳语道：

“Doyoung跟我们说的事，发生了。”

Johnny没有接触到Ten的眼神，但是Ten知道他在身后摇了摇头，应该是在苦笑。

“早该发生了，只是Doyoung拖到了现在。”

旁边的Jungwoo是唯一一个能够听见他们在说话的人，他迷茫地对Ten动了动嘴想要询问，而Ten只是亲切地掐了掐他的脸蛋，意思是你小子不用担心。

Taeil用手机播放了那段音频，然后所有人看向荧幕上的图片。那不只是一只地狱犬，而是“那只”特定的地狱犬。它站在一个白衣的神明面前，他的脑袋分为三个，每一只眼睛都亮着滚烫的红色。它的身体被毒蛇缠绕，那些蛇是它的一部分，金色的蛇信让旁边的亡魂受到诅咒，他们或者痛苦不堪，或者惊恐万分。那是Cerberus。

“Ο μεγάλος ισχυρός Κέρβερος είχε έρθει για την κλήση.Κέρβερος，如Jaehyun所说，是冥神Hades最强壮最巨大的那只地狱犬Cerberus。这句话的意思大概是‘强大的Cerberus听到了你们的召唤’。无论这条信息是给谁的，它想让比肯山的树知道它听到了，或者收到了那个指引。”

Taeil停顿了一下确保每个人都在吸收他的话，然后滑向了下一张照片。

那大概是一个纹身，看起来像一个盾状的符文，外轮廓以卡槽一样的方式托住内圈的两半菱形，形象很简易，但是让整个狼群都觉得不安。

“这是从Lucas的手臂上拍下来的，我向Mr.Billinski确认了在他受伤之前他还没有这个图案。这是大火留给他的，应该是烙进了他的皮肤里，让它看起来像个纹身。”

Taeil又看了一眼Taeyong，确保他不会因为火的提起而感到不适：“这是Cerberus的标志，这是地狱之门。”

好像在做忠实的听众，Jungwoo不无夸张地吸了一口气，然后“哇”了一声，这让Ten和其他人都稍微轻松了一点。

“是的，我们迎来了一个地狱使者，哇哦。”Taeil回应道。

“我们应该打给医院，看看Lucas醒了没有，我们得和他说这件事。”Ten指出，得到了Taeil的点头。

狼群中安静了一秒钟等待有哪个人自愿给医院打电话确认，Taeyong承担了这个责任。

“我来吧。”

他一边这样说着一边快速走出房间，手指在屏幕上敲打着拨通号码，能感觉得到他正想着如何尽快离开封闭的室内。

这几乎是不需要商讨的，除了Taeil之外的所有人都支起耳朵听外面的动静，Taeyong的电话嘟了两声被接通。

“你好，比肯山医院。”

“我们想预定一次集体探视。”

“好的，请问房间号？”

“303。那个叫Lucas的孩子。”

电话对面发出敲击键盘和鼠标点击的声音。

“抱歉，303今天已经出院了，那个孩子，警长的儿子，是吗？他昨天把Lucas接回家了。”

“好...好的，谢谢。”

所有人都用很快的速度站了起来，Ten趔趄了一下然后被Johnny稳稳地抱住，他抬头看了一眼准备冲出去的恋人，然后又扫视了所有人，在Doyoung率先出门之后哼了哼。

“啊哈，暑假快乐。”

他嘲讽道，扭了一圈脖子跟着走出去，Taeil和Johnny跟在他后面。

警长不太想让自己的儿子被狼群看上，是吧。

Ten钻进Johnny的车，他们向警长家里的方向出发，而Ten对于不请自来坐在后座的Doyoung扬起眉毛。

像是知道他和Taeyong闹得不小，Ten通过后视镜盯着他。

“啊哈再一次，祸不单行。”

他又嘲讽道。

TBC.


End file.
